


s e l f i s h

by Angel_Demon_Princess



Series: Seijou Third Years [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Happy, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, might continue, not specified who's pov it is you can decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/pseuds/Angel_Demon_Princess
Summary: Just sad angsty matsuhanaiwaoi from whatever pov you decide, it's not specified.





	

I don’t know why I feel this way, I don’t know what I want. 

 

I’m selfish… Aren’t I?

 

  
I have three best friend, three more than I need and deserve.

  
But I want more.

  
Why am I so selfish?

  
They’re here, right next to me.  

 

 

I can reach out and lay a hand on their shoulders, or kick my leg out over theirs, or wrap my arm around their waist, or scoot closer to their warmth–

  
But I can’t grab the back of their next gently and kiss them on their lips.

 

  
I can’t cuddle with them just because I want to. 

I can't kiss them when they’re being cute. 

I can’t hold their hand in public because I can–

  
because I can’t.

 

  
But why do I feel this way?

 

  
They’re right here, right next to me, close enough that I can feel the heat radiating off their skin.

 

  
I can hear every breathe and little huff they make. 

I can see their fluttering eyelashes and how they tense in excitement. 

I can smell their cologne that they always spray because they think it makes them cooler.

 

  
But I can’t touch their lips with my hand, I can’t trace their cheek, so smooth.

 

  
I can’t kiss them.

 

  
I’m selfish! 

I know I am!  

That’s why they’re here, wasting time with me, instead of doing whatever else they wanted. 

That’s why they’re here, so I can watch and feel but I can’t reach out and taste.

 

  
… I love them…

 

  
And I want them but–

 

  
I already have them, here next to me. 

I already have them, close enough to touch. 

I already have them, more than anyone else.

 

 

But I want more, more, more. 

And I’m selfish and horrible and there’s no way they love me how I love them but–

 

  
I’m selfish.

 

  
So I’ll keep them here with me, as friends.  

That’s all I can get. 

That’s all I’ll ever get.

 

  
Because who could love a selfish person like me?

**Author's Note:**

> ... Comments...? Please?  
>  I need to know what you thought...!  
> Xox


End file.
